


Wandering Heart

by prettykidinyellow



Series: EXO Friendship Series [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo is married, Fashion Editor Baekhyun, M/M, Music Producer Lay, SeKai is engaged, side ChanSoo, side sekai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykidinyellow/pseuds/prettykidinyellow
Summary: Baekhyun is a perfect boyfriend material. He is smart, handsome, successful, and rich. That’s why he’s wondering why his other friends who has no interest in men suddenly became cupid’s latest victims. His one friend is already married while the other one has a hot businessman for an admirer. But he, the great Byun Baekhyun doesn’t even have a boyfriend.He started asking himself. Maybe he’s ugly? One person has the guts to answer it—Yixing, his nerd neighbor.“If you’re handsome, why would you need my opinion?”Damn this man! He shouldn’t even asked Yixing in the first place. Baekhyun doesn’t want to accept his answer so he threatened Yixing that he wouldn’t leave his house until he doesn’t fall for his charms. But why can’t he see Yixing as a nerd? And the worst thing is why is he the one falling for the charms of the sleepy-looking man? Oh no…





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Third and last part of EXO Friendship Series! Thank you so much for supporting the first two stories in this series ❤❤❤

Baekhyun sighed for the nth time while looking outside. He is in Viva Polo, the café restaurant owned by Park Chanyeol, his friend Kyungsoo’s husband.

He is sad. It’s because his cousin Taeyong, who is a few years younger than him, is getting married to his longtime boyfriend, Jaehyun. And then there were his friends, Kyungsoo and Sehun. Kyungsoo is already married while Sehun is in a happy relationship with his boyfriend. While he, the great Byun Baekhyun is alone. If you think about it, among them, he is the one who cannot wait to have a love life. But there’s no one wooing him. And that’s why he is upset.  He knows he is a perfect catch but he doesn’t have a boyfriend yet. He’s so fed up of being single and chasing men.

“Hey! You’re just staring outside for the longest time. Are you okay?” Sehun prodded. He sat on the chair beside him and plucked a leaf from the plant and started to remove the paint under his nails. Sehun is an abstract painter so it’s normal to see paint on every part of his body.

“Don’t tease me especially when I’m getting sentimental here. I don’t want to smack the back of your head, Oh Sehun.”

“Relax, hyung. You’re a little bit tensed today.”

“I’m not. Just continue picking—” He gasped when he saw Sehun’s finger. It has a white gold band with diamond linings. “That’s an engagement ring!”

“Huh?” Sehun looked at his ring as if it’s his first time seeing it. But the smile on Sehun’s face and the sparkle in his eyes said otherwise. “Yeah. Kim Jongin proposed to me last night. And I said ‘Get out!’ He just took it as a ‘yes’. He’s so sweet, right?”

Jongin became Sehun’s nuisance of a critic when they first met. But now, the two of them are getting married.

“I’m so happy for you, Sehun.” Baekhyun sincerely said.

“Why do you look like you’re mourning?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Baekhyun decided that he won’t hold back his feelings anymore. “As far as we all know, you don’t care if you’ll have a boyfriend or not, right? And Kyungsoo is so lazy to go out and find men. But look at the two of you. You’re both happy with your love life. While me, on the other hand, is still struggling every single day to find a man that I can spend the rest of my life with.”

“Yuck, hyung you’re so corny.”

“Hey! Let me finish!”

“Okay.”

“Look at them.” Baekhyun pointed at the couples inside Viva Polo. “They are all happy with their loved ones. What do they have that I don’t?”

“Boyfriend.” Sehun quickly answered.

Baekhyun just slapped Sehun’s arm. He’s about to pinch the younger when Kyungsoo pulled the chair in front of him and sat down. He’s carrying a small book.

“Hey, Sehun! What’s your zodiac sign?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Aries.” Sehun answered.

“Your horoscope is good today.” Kyungsoo read Sehun’s horoscope. “For stupid Aries, your analysis is correct.”

“I’m not stupid.” Sehun protested.

“Just laugh and play along, okay?” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun just placed an elbow on the table and sighed while watching the two of his friends laugh. They really love to laugh at trivial things.

“Baekhyun hyung is a Taurus.” Sehun prompted.

“Here it is.” Kyungsoo read what’s written on the small book. Where did he get it anyways? “For heartbroken Taurus, you will see your ex soon. You will notice a great change in him. He has grown three extra fingers.”

The two guffawed louder.

Baekhyun just grabbed the small book and tossed it in the trashcan.

“You’re such a party pooper.” Kyungsoo and Sehun said.

“Can we just focus on me now? Because you two have a wonderful love life. And I contributed a lot to get your man which is now your husband.” He said while looking at Kyungsoo. And then he turned to Sehun. “And your boyfriend.”

“Fiancé.” Sehun corrected.

“Whatever. Anyway, I want you two to help me have a love life of my own or I’ll curse you.”

“Well, it won’t affect us.” Sehun piped.

When he frowned, is two friends kept quiet.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Okay, fine. What is bothering you, hyung?”

“Boyfriend.” Sehun answered on his behalf. He also continued picking paint under his nails. “He’s annoyed because both of us have lovers and Baekhyun hyung doesn’t have one.”

“Well, Baekhyun hyung, we cannot do anything about that. Because naturally attractive person like me and Sehun can easily have lovers.” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m really going to ask for help on a witch to put a curse on you.” Baekhyun retorted childishly.

“Well, it can only be effective if you can sneeze with your eyes open.” Sehun smirked.

Then the two of his friends laughed a maniac.

Baekhyun decided not to join them anymore and just leave the place. He’s about to stand up but Kyungsoo grabbed his arm.

“You’re so sensitive, hyung. We’re just trying to make you laugh.” Kyungsoo said.

“What ‘trying to make me laugh?’ You’re laughing at me.” Baekhyun returned to his seat, pouting. “You two are so annoying. You’re not taking my problem seriously.  If you won’t help me, I’m going to make a scene at your wedding, Sehun.”

“It’s okay. I like it. There will be a scandal on my wedding. That would really be interesting.”

“You’re really crazy.”

“I know.”

Baekhyun just sighed and looked outside the window again. No one really paid much attention to his problem. Well, it’s not new anyway. He was the perpetual single man who was always looking for a handsome man to hook. That must be the reason why instead of approaching him, men are staying away from him.

“What’s wrong with those men? Don’t they like someone who is handsome, sexy, smart, rich, and a good citizen of this country like me?” Baekhyun sighed again. “What’s wrong with me? I’m a good catch, right? Handsome, smart, successful, and sexy. But why is no one trying to be my boyfriend?”

“So many people adore you.” Kyungsoo said.

“Just adore. What am I going to do with that if no one’s approaching me and asking me to be their boyfriend. And you cannot say that I’m not making an effort because I’m doing everything just for men to notice me, well, pervert people are out of the question though. Still, is everything that I’m doing not enough? Don’t I deserve to be loved?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Sehun said. He finally stopped picking the paint under his nails. “Ypu probably just had too much of everything—success, wealth, and even that handsome face. And some people are threatened by those.”

“You’re handsome, smart, successful, and famous. But why is Jongin not threatened by you? And you, Kyungsoo. You’re on the crazy side but why did Chanyeol love you?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s husband who is the owner of Viva Polo.

“Because Chanyeol is different. He’s not the type of man who becomes insecure of people who are achievers.” Kyungsoo answered.

“Same with my Jongin.” Sehun piped. “He doesn’t think of those things that you mentioned when he is with me. He doesn’t care if I’m a beggar or a successful painter. He loves me and that’s what ‘s important to him.”

Kyungsoo agreed with Sehun. “The point is, don’t be too impatient. Someone will come and who will love you without caring about your social status. If that person comes, you shouldn’t let them go. You can tie him on your waist just to make sure.”

Baekhyun calmed a little with his friends’ words. But he’s still envious of the couple around him. “But why you two have men already? Why am I the only single here?”

“Of course not.” Sehun was smiling when he motioned him to look at the door of Viva Polo. “Yixing hyung is still single. Am I right, hyung?” Sehun loudly asked the older man.

Baekhyun wryly smiled when he saw Yixing. Zhang Yixing was their neighborhood’s resident nerd. He had a tousled hair. He was wearing a white crumpled hoodie jacket over an even more crumpled shirt, worn-out jeans, and unlaced worn-out sneakers. If Yixing won’t move, he would assume that the man is a huge rug. But in all fairness to him, even if his clothes are all crumpled, it looked clean. To fashion editor of fashion magazines like him, Baekhyun cannot help but criticize Yixing’s choice of clothing.

“Yixing hyung!” Sehun hollered again.

Looking over the book he was reading, Yixing adjusted his black-rimmed eyeglasses and nodded before burying his face to his book once again. He was still holding his book when he falls in line on the counter.

Baekhyun knotted his forehead. “Do you think Yixing is an alien? His weirdness is not normal.”

 “Just because he’s reading a book?” Sehun turned to him.

“And his taste for an outfit is bad.” Baekhyun said.

“I don’t know about you, Baekhyun hyung. But I think Yixing hyung is cool.” Sehun said.

“He’s like you so you have that point of view. You’re both not normal.”

“Hyung, if you could just look past his clothes, I’m sure you will like him.”

“Huh?”

“You know,” Kyungsoo said, finally joining them. He’s still looking at Yixing though. “I noticed this for a long time but I think Yixing hyung is good-looking. It can’t be seen though because he’s always staying inside his house. He has a nice body and handsome as well, right? And his clothes are decent too.”

Baekhyun looked at Yixing and looked at the good points that Kyungsoo mentioned. But his eyes hurt because he can’t really accept Yixing’s outfit. “Is it okay to look at a vagrant like him? I can’t see what you are seeing.”

“It’s because you’re always looking for handsome men.” Sehun said. “That’s why you always fail in men because you’re just looking for their physical appearance.”

“What can I do? It’s always better to look at handsome people instead of looking at that…” Baekhyun glanced at Yixing. “That kind of person.”

“Well then, good luck on being unsuccessful in having a boyfriend.”

“Hey, I have a suggestion, Baekhyun hyung…” Kyungsoo smiled at him. “Why don’t you change your preference of the men that you’re looking for? In that way maybe you can find the man that’s for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why not go for brainy guys this time? Because you’re unlucky with just handsome men, anyways. Let’s raise your standards a little.” Kyungsoo pointed at the counter. “Yixing hyung is single. And available.”

He gave Kyungsoo a fake smile. “He is out of the question. You know my type. He’s not one of them. And I won’t waste my time on chasing him.”

“Okay.” Sehun turned to the man who is the subject of their conversation. “Hey, Yixing hyung! Do you want to have a date? I have a friend who is looking for a date tonight.”

Instead of reprimanding Sehun, he just let the younger man do whatever he wants. Even if Sehun managed to make Yixing say yes, he’s still the one who’s going to decide if he wants to go out with Yixing or not. If he doesn’t like something, he’s firm with his decision. He doesn’t have any plans of lowering his standards with the men that he will choose to love.

Sehun called Yixing again and his plans of setting him up on a date with him. But Baekhyun didn’t hear any reaction from Yixing. He looked at the man. He is still at the counter while waiting for his turn to order with his face still buried on the book. He cannot take it anymore. He marched towards Yixing and grabbed the book that he is reading.

“My friend is asking if you want a date tonight.” He said to Yixing.

“Who? You?” Yixing takes the book from him. “No, thanks. I can still do more important things than to waste my time having a date with you. Tell Sehun I said thanks.”

It suddenly became quiet inside Viva Polo after Yixing spoke. Even he cannot react. Baekhyun just gawked at Yixing while he feels his body getting numb. While Yixing casually returned his attention back to the book that he was reading. He cannot believe that someone has the audacity to talk to him like that. He is the great Byun Baekhyun, one of the most important people in their neighborhood. He also belongs to one of the most prominent family in South Korea and he’s also one of the most famous person in the fashion industry.

Yixing looked at him, bored. “Do you mind? I’m the next in line before you.”

That seemed to snap his thin patience. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing’s book again and slapped it on the older’s arm. “Hey! You’re not that handsome!”

“You’re not that handsome as well. Excuse me.” Yixing retrieved the book from him and took a step away from him and towards the counter and ordered.

He was left there, speechless. He can repeatedly hear what Yixing has told him. It means that he’s not good-looking. His mind is still somewhere else when he returned to their table. His friends immediately consoled him.

“Baekhyun hyung don’t mind him. Yixing hyung was just joking.” Sehun said.

“Maybe he’s not in the mood to talk to anyone.” Kyungsoo said.

But Baekhyun doesn’t heed their words. The only thing registering on his mind is Yixing’s words. Maybe he’s not handsome that’s why no one is asking him to be their boyfriend. Even a nerd like Yixing turned him down.

“Hyung you know it’s not true. Of course, you’re handsome. I told you Yixing hyung was just joking. Right, Yixing hyung?” Kyungsoo stood up and pulled Yixing by the arm towards their table. Yixing was standing in front of him now, sipping his iced coffee. And not an ounce of guilt was visible on his face as he looked down on him. “Yixing hyung, please say that you are joking. Baekhyun hyung is handsome, right?”

“If he’s handsome, why would you need my opinion? Don’t waste my time asking about trivial things.” Yixing walked away from them.

Baekhyun just looked at him while Yixing was walking out of Viva Polo. While he was looking at him, he feels sadder and sadder every second. He was ugly. No wonder no one was courting him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments ❤

“Sir Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun lifted his head from where he is resting it on his table. That was his secretary. He can see trace of worry on her face.

“Are you okay, sir? It seems like you are not looking good. Is something troubling you?”

Baekhyun dramatically sobbed. Of all the things that his secretary said, three words only registered in his mind. Not looking good.

“Sir?”

He took a tissue and blew his nose. “Don’t mind me. What do you need?”

“Here are the copies of the articles that our writers submitted. All of these need your approval, sir. Sir, your eyeliner is smudged.” His secretary might be confused with his actions earlier but she doesn’t ask anything about it.

Baekhyun took the small mirror in his drawer and he immediately put it back after seeing his reflection. He pulled out more tissues which he dabbed under his eyes. He cannot hide his sentiments anymore so he sobbed louder.

“Damn that man! This is all his fault! He is the reason why I wanted to disappear on this planet!”

“No, sir! Don’t do it!”

He just ignored his secretary. He’s busy being miserable. He suddenly remembered what Yixing told him. “ _If he’s handsome, why would you need my opinion? Don’t waste my time asking such trivial things_.” Baekhyun wasn’t that vain. But he just loves himself. There’s nothing wrong about that, right? Besides, he needs to be a perfectionist because of his job as a fashion editor. The truth is he doesn’t care about what Yixing has said. But he doesn’t understand why he is so affected by it.

 “I’m not ugly.” He mumbled.

“Sir, who told you that?”

“My crazy neighbor.” He crumpled the tissue that he used to wipe his eyes.

“Uh, that’s why he is crazy, right? Who in the right mind would say that you are ugly? For sure he is ugly and insecure with your looks, Sir.”

Baekhyun’s forehead knotted while thinking of his crazy neighbor. Yixing is ugly and insecure? He might have been wearing crumpled clothes, worn out jeans and has a messy hair every time he sees him, he might have a messy appearance but he still looked good for him.

He winced. Why does it seem like he is defending and praising that guy? He removed Yixing’s good image in his mind. But too bad the moment he did it, the feeling of dread returned to him. He sat up straight when he realized something.

“Sir? Are you really okay?” His secretary said to him, worried.

He picked up a bunch of tissue paper and blew his nose in it. Then he picked up his duffle bag on the floor and stood up from his chair. “You take care of everything here. I’ll just do something important.”

“How about the—”

“I said you take care of it. Just don’t mess up. Because if I don’t do what I have to do today, we will all screw up.”

“Okay, Sir. Take care.”

Baekhyun immediately went out of the building. There is only one thing running on his mind.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun pushed the metal gate using his foot. Because he feels that he will get tetanus infection when he touches that rusty gate. It seems like it wasn’t even painted when it was made. Then he continuously banged the closed door.

“Yixing! Get out! We have to talk!” Baekhyun said loudly. And when he saw his hand became dark because of the dust on the door, he used his feet to bang the door. “And don’t you know how to clean your house? My goodness!”

Baekhyun stepped back when the door opened. And after a few seconds, Yixing appeared. As usual, his hair was still in chaos, his glasses askew, his clothes all crumpled, pants torn in the knee areas, and sneakers were still dirty. In normal circumstances, he wouldn’t even dare to look at him. But now that Yixing is in front of him, there something in him that he can’t help but look intently at. There was definitely something in him that made him look sexy.

“What’s the problem?” Yixing said and clicked his tongue.

“You are my problem! How dare you call me ugly!” Finally, he realized what Yixing has said. Baekhyun stepped near the man.

“That’s the only reason why you’re here?” Yixing gave out a lazy sigh. “You went to the wrong house, mister.” Yixing is about to close the door when Baekhyun stopped him.

“Don’t close the door. We’re not yet done, _mister._ ”

Yixing fixed his glasses perched on his sharp nose and let the door open. “Okay. First of all, I didn’t say you’re ugly. Second, you’re not ugly. And third, you’re just crazy.”

“What?”

“Look, I’m trying to live an ordinary and quiet life here. I’m even trying not to let anyone notice my existence. I didn’t say something offensive against you. If I did, then I’m sorry. I don’t mean it. So can you please leave me alone now? Thank you very much and have a very good day.” For the second time that day, Yixing closed the door on his face. And for the second time as well, he didn’t let that happen. This time, he went inside  Yixing’s house and sat on the couch. “I don’t remember inviting you inside my house.”

Baekhyun just ignored Yixing’s remark. He crossed his legs and crossed his arms and placed it on his chest. “I’m having a bad day because of you.” He said. “Did you know I’m having a hard time concentrating on my work because I’m always thinking what you’ve said to me?”

“Which is?”

“I’m not handsome.”

Yixing sighed. “Fine. You’re handsome. Can you leave now?”

“You think it’s that easy?” Baekhyun stared at him. Well, I’m the type of person who can’t stay still when I heard something negative against me. I’m the most fashionable person in this neighborhood so who are you to insult me, huh?”

“You’re really persistent, aren’t you? How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t say what you accuse me of saying?” Yixing shook his head. “Okay, I’m sorry. I believe you can go now.”

“No.” He insisted. “Your apology is not enough because I believe I can’t keep my mind off it.”

“Well, that’s not my problem anymore.” Yixing approached him and held his arm. “Get up.”

He moved away from Yixing, still sitting on the couch. “No. I won’t leave until…” He glared at the older. “Until you’re not falling in love with me.” He said because he cannot think of anything to say.

“You’re not my type so don’t expect anything.” Yixing looked like he wants to laugh aloud. But of course he didn’t.

Baekhyun sulked even more. It seems like his charms is not effective to a man who doesn’t have standards in men like Yixing. But he shouldn’t brood. He has to regain his confidence, or else he would be miserable all his life.

And he can do it first to Yixing.

He made sure that Yixing will regret calling him ugly. And he will realize that he shouldn’t have rejected him so many times.

“I’m not going to leave until you fall in love with me, Zhang Yixing.”

It was obvious that Yixing was surprised by his sudden declaration. Oh, good. At least, he was able to get back at him somehow.

_Now, it’s your turn to be distraught._

Yixing cleared his throat and adjusted his eyeglasses. “I want you to leave. Now.”

“No.”

“I’m not going to fall in love with you no matter what you do.”

“I haven’t done anything, yet,” Baekhyun pointed out. “I’m not going to leave until you don’t take back what you said that I am ugly.”

Yixing placed a hand on his hip and looked at Baekhyun. “Uh-huh. So, you’re saying you’re going to stay here until I fall in love with you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun was taken aback when Yixing removed his shirt in front of him. “W-what are you doing?” He asked nervously.

“I’m changing my clothes.”

“Don’t strip in front of me!”

“This is my house. And this is what I do inside my own home.” Yixing was able to fully remove his shirt. “If you don’t want to be scandalized, you can go.”

But Baekhyun stayed on his seat and he almost breaks out a sweat with what he is seeing. Yixing may have a messy fashion sense, but he had a super hot body! With that type of body, he can even be a model.

_Bless me, Father, for I have sinned…_

He shook his head to help him clear his mind. He cannot let himself be affected of Yixing’s hot body. He knows that Yixing did that so that he will leave and not return forever. But it will not happen anytime. Because he likes nice bodies like Yixing’s.

“I have a wife and a child. If they saw you, I’m sure there will be a huge scandal and my family will be destroyed.” Yixing said when he noticed that Baekhyun felt excitement instead of fear when he removed his shirt. Yixing brushed up his tousled hair away from his face.

“You know what, Yixing. You should’ve lied better. Everyone in our neighborhood knows that you don’t even have a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” Baekhyun laughed. “You can’t make me go away like that, Yixing. You have a sin and I want you to pay for it. I’ll make you fall for my charms, Zhang Yixing. I will take back the self-confidence that you took away from me.”

“Whatever.” Yixing just threw his shirt beside Baekhyun and went to his room. If Baekhyun didn’t felt his neck ache, he won’t realize that his gaze is following Yixing.

“Ouch!” He massaged his neck. And after a while, a smile is slowly forming on his lips. “Hmm, you think you can scare me away with your stripping, huh? Well, sorry to break this to you, Yixing. If that’s what you will do, I will only not smile. I will enjoy it as well.” He might have relish staying in Yixing’s house if he will always offer a “live show” to him.

Baekhyun shook his head. He seems like a person who is so deprived of seeing handsome men with great bodies when in fact he is always surrounded by them because they are always in the office of the fashion magazine that he is working at. He doesn’t really know why he’s not contented with those men. He is still looking for someone when he is already surrounded by those men. Some of the male models are more handsome yet he is still looking for someone else. Maybe he’s not satisfied with someone with just a handsome face. He wants someone who has a _character_. Just like the men that were the center of his attention before.

 _Just like Yixing?_ His mind supplied.

That’s what he’s confused of. Yixing is way more different than his ideal man. Yes, he might have the character but he wasn’t that good-looking. Was it his mysterious aura? And when is that geek became mysterious?

Baekhyun looked beside him when his hand touched a shirt. Frowning, he took it and looked for a place to put it. That’s when he was able to take a good look at Yixing’s house. It was messy. Just like the owner. And because he is a person who is obsessed in being neat and orderly, he cannot stand to be in that kind of place. But instead of leaving, he picked up all the things that he thinks is trash.

As the minutes go by, the things that he sees as junk are also increasing. So, he put down his bag, took off his coat, and folded the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt. He wanted to scream. “Damn it! How can anyone live in this dump?” he said through gritted teeth. He angrily threw on the couch the shirt that he saw under the floor.

He is easily pissed off when he sees dirty and messy places so he used his obsession to cleanliness to Yixing’s house. He won’t be surprised if he was able to put the older on the trash as well.


	3. Chapter Three

Baekhyun brushed up his bangs that fell on his forehead and stretched out the muscles in his arms. He just went out of the laundry shop where he dropped off all the dirty clothes that he gathered in Yixing’s house. It’s because he can’t stand seeing dirty places.

He grew up with maids cleaning and doing things for him but he still knows how to clean a house. That’s why after cleaning Yixing’s house, he picked up all his dirty clothes and went to the nearest laundry shop in their condominium complex.

“Baekhyun?”

He looked at the voice who called him. A beautiful woman emerged from a car.

“Byun Baekhyun? Oh, my gosh! Is that really you? What happened to you, my dear?”

“Excuse me?”

“Hey, don’t tell me you don’t remember me? It’s me, Siyeon.”

He placed the big plastic bag that he is carrying after he recognized the woman. “Choi Siyeon. Of course, I remember you. You were the highschool cheerleader captain of Seoul International School.”

She raised her head. A proud look is evident on her face. It seems like it was an achievement for her to be recognized after years have passed. “So, how’s Seoul International School’s most handsome face?” she asked him, and gave his plastic bag a disgusted look. “Ah, how’s married life doing? It seems like… you’re enjoying it!”

“Married life? Ah, no. I’m not married.” Siyeon’s forehead knotted so he immediately replied. “Yet. My boyfriend hasn’t proposed yet so, well… you know.”

“Oh…”

Baekhyun looked at the bag that he was holding that Siyeon was staring at since they met. “Our… clothes. My boyfriend’s and mine. He has a lot of work that’s why he wasn’t able to go with me to–”

“Do you know I married Park Jaehwa last year?” Siyeon interrupted.

“No.”

“Of course you know Park Jaehwa, right?”

Baekhyun thinks for a while. “Sorry. I don’t know him.”

“He was Seoul International’s polo captain!” It seems like Siyeon didn’t like what he said.

“Oh, really? There was a polo team in our school?”

“But I also divorced him last year. Now, I’m Mrs. Lee Seungwoo.”

“Lee Seungwoo? The owner of Lee Trading?”

“Yep.” Siyeon had a satisfied look on her face as she turned to a car nearby. “He gave me that Audi as a wedding present. Pretty, right? That’s expensive.”

“Yeah. That’s indeed expensive.”

“Of course. Seungwoo wants all the best for his beautiful wife. Ah, Baekkie, if you want a decent job, here’s my calling card. I’m sure my husband would find a suitable job for you.”

“But I don’t need a job.”

Siyeon insisted on giving her calling card to him. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed when you’re that poor. It’s okay. And I’m glad I can help you straighten up your life. I’m not selfish with the opportunities I’m getting. Anyway, it’s not your fault if you fell in love with the wrong man. Don’t worry, someday you’ll have a car as beautiful as mine so don’t be envious.”

Baekhyun just looked at her in question. What did she mean by that? But before he can ask Siyeon for any explanation, he felt that a heavy weight is being lifted off of him. When he looked at his laundry, he saw Yixing. With paper cup in hand, he swung the plastic bag over his shoulder like it was nothing. He looked at Siyeon with knotted forehead before looking at him.

“It’s not nice to take someone else’s belongings.” Yixing said to him. “I allowed you to go inside my house but that doesn’t include you touching my stuff. I didn’t give you any permission to do that.”

“I just want to—”

“Baekkie, I didn’t know you could be this _low_.” Siyeon interrupted. “Trespassing, and now robbery? How miserable your life can get? I really pity you.” She took something from her purse and gave it to him.

He’s still puzzled but he accepted the money anyways. “I don’t need this.” He returned the money back to Siyeon when he realized he shouldn’t have accepted it. “Thanks, anyway.”

“No, it’s okay. That’s yours. So that it can help you in any way.” She smiled at him.

“Huh?”

Baekhyun felt that Yixing left beside him. He just let the man be because he might lash out on him for what he did with his clothes. It was really his fault. But he was surprised when Siyeon screamed.

“My car!” She immediately went to her car. “What did you do to my car? Do you have an idea how much is this?!” She was telling Yixing off because the contents of his paper cup spilled on the car. “Your life would never be enough for payment of this car! How can you be so careless, you filthy person!”

“Siyeon, come on.” Baekhyun went to her. She doesn’t have any right to talk to Yixing like that. “You could just purchase another car if you’re so concerned about the coffee stain.”

“I just purchased this car!”

“That’s what exactly I would do if coffee spilled on my car.”

“You don’t have money. How can you buy a car?”

Baekhyun laughed. “I know my family’s rich but I’ve been saving my own money since I started working back in college. My car isn’t as new as yours, but I’m still satisfied with the performance of my Ferrari.”

“What? Ferrari?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun pointed at the parked Ferrari at the other side of the street. “It’s right over there. The red one. I purchased it three months ago so it’s not as new as your Audi. Siyeon, you’re going already?”

She didn’t bother to answer anymore. She just walked away instead and went inside her car and went away.

“Oh, she left already. I was just about to recommend a good car sales agent to her.”

“I don’t think she would need that.”

That’s when Baekhyun noticed that Yixing was back beside him. He threw the empty paper cup in a trash can near them. The bag of laundry is still slung on his shoulder.

“How did you know I was here?” Baekhyun asked.

“You left a note.”

“Ah, right.”

“I didn’t say you can do whatever you want with my things. I already let you in my house, but you still chose to touch my things.”

Baekhyun went mute. Yixing was right. “It’s because your house is messy. It seems like various mushroom types are growing on every corner of your house.”

“Hey, that’s my house. You shouldn’t care what plants are growing inside it.”

“Really? I’m sorry, okay? I just cannot stand messy places. I think I will contact an infection anytime.”

“Well I hope that you did so that I can get rid of you easily.” Yixing said without meaning anything of it. He brushed up his wavy hair, but some strands still fell over his face.

Damn. How could he still look so handsome even when he is messed up like that? Not fair.

“Oh, yeah. Please say thanks to the person who cleaned my house.”

“You’re welcome.” Baekhyun answered.

“You cleaned my house?” Yixing’s eyebrows met in confusion.

“Yes.” Baekhyun brushed up his own hair away from his face. “I can lend you my housekeeper but she’s loyal to me. She won’t clean other house other than mine. Ouch!” He complained when he felt something grazed his scalp. When he looked at his nails, he saw that there was a small cut on it.

“Right, I forgot to cut my nails. And it’s because I keep thinking of what you have said to me.”

Yixing didn’t say anything. He just left him there. Baekhyun just shrugged. Well, he’s just going to head home and call his personal masseur because his whole body hurt from all the cleaning that he has done. He needs to do it so that he has the strength to face that man. He’s not even done seducing Yixing.

“Baekhyun!”

He looked at Yixing. He was walking towards him. “Why?” he asked.

Yixing held his hand and cut off his chipped nail with a nail clipper. It happened so fast that’s why he wasn’t able to react and Yixing left him again. It seems like he’s going back to the salon where he came from.

“Huh? Why did he go there?” Baekhyun went to the salon to look at what Yixing is doing. When he looked at the glass window of the salon, he saw the older guy laughing and talking with the people inside.

Baekhyun is puzzled. The moment he saw Yixing in their neighborhood, he didn’t even see him smile when he greets him. He thought that maybe Yixing doesn’t want to see him that’s why he is avoiding him. And now, seeing Yixing smiling and talking easily with the people he didn’t even know, Baekhyun was a little bit… jealous.

Baekhyun clenched his fist. Why is Yixing so nice with other people and when it’s him, he seems to be always angry? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with _that_ guy?  Baekhyun is nice. Then he saw Yixing returned the nail clipper to one of the salon’s staffs.

_And he doesn’t have his eyeglasses on._

When they were at Viva Polo the other day, Yixing was pleasantly talking to Kyungsoo and Sehun. But when he was talking to him, Yixing looked at him as if he is the reason why global warming exists. Baekhyun walked away from the salon when he saw Yixing exiting the establishment.

“Are you spying on me?”

Baekhyun stopped and looked at Yixing. He was walking towards him. He just stared at the older man. It seems like everything was in slow motion that’s why he caught Yixing’s every movement. He almost cursed when Yixing combed his hair using his fingers and put his eyeglasses on. That scene was so breathtaking he could almost make out every single angle of Yixing’s handsome face.

Baekhyun felt like he was slapped when he realized what he is thinking. What the… Was he out of his mind? Why is he reacting like that to Yixing’s every movement? He’s trying so hard to shake off that little feeling that he felt in his heart.

“Baekhyun.”

“Huh?”

“Close your mouth. A foreign object might go inside, it’s embarrassing. You looked so cute anyways.”

“Huh?”

Yixing slightly pushed his chin up with his forefinger to close his mouth. “I need the receipt for the laundry. I don’t like owing something to anyone.”

“Huh?”

Yixing pinched both of his cheeks. Then he felt the pain so he immediately went back to his senses.

“Ouch!” Baekhyun swatted Yixing’s hand then lightly punched the older male’s shoulder. “What the fu—”

“Oh, wow even a person like you knows how to curse.”

“Who do you think I am, A saint? Are you like this when asking for receipt of your laundry? No wonder no one is taking care of those.” Baekhyun pulled the receipt from his pocket and shoved it to Yixing’s chest. “Here.” Maybe it’s because of the new feeling that he felt earlier that’s why his sanity is starting to crumble. He turned away. “What the heck happened?” Baekhyun asked himself while walking away. “Why is it like I’m the one who’s starting to have feelings for him? That can’t be. Yixing should be the one who’s having feelings towards me.”

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun looked at Yixing. This time, he is ready to face the man without any hint of emotions except for annoyance. But there was still a bit of admiration that managed to show on his face. But at least, he could control it so Yixing wasn’t able to notice it. “Why? What do you need from me?” Baekhyun asked.

Yixing took a step towards him. He wasn’t expecting that so he failed to contain his emotions and remained speechless when he was able to go near him. When Yixing is already in front of him, he was just standing with his hands behind him as he leaned towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun on the other hand was forced to lean back to avoid Yixing’s face touch his.

 _Oh my goodness!_  “W-what are y-you—”

“Baekhyun.”

He closed his eyes when Yixing’s face is just a few inches away from his. Then he felt him touch his hand.

“Thanks.”

“Huh?”

“For this.”

Baekhyun’s mind went back to reality when Yixing raised his hand and saw a small paper on it.

“Just get the payment in my house.” That’s what Yixing has said and he started to walk towards one of the cars parked near them. And without looking back, he drove away.

Baekhyun was left standing there, looking like a fool and his mouth opened. “Huh? You’re welcome.” He cleared his throat. He’s definitely sure that that handsome nerd did something to him.

 

* * *

 

“Aw…” Baekhyun placed the ladle away from his mouth when his tongue got burned with the _kimchi jjigae_ that he is cooking. “Damn it.” He is about to turn right to go to the refrigerator to get a cold water when he bumped into Yixing’s large frame. The man just held his shoulders so that he won’t totally fall.

“If you need a payment for the laundry, you could’ve just knocked on my room.” Yixing gestured at his kitchen. “This isn’t my room.”

“I know. This is your kitchen.” Baekhyun tried to get away from Yixing’s hold to help his heart calm down. It helped a little to settle his troubled heart. “And I didn’t come here to ask for a payment.”

“If that’s the case, then what are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m cooking.” Baekyun raised the ladle. “ _Kimchi jjigae_. It’s delicious.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that don’t come here? You’re disturbing my peaceful life. Go away.”

Baekhyun is about to answer when he heard Yixing’s stomach growl. He smirked. “Are you sure you want me to leave, Yixing? If I leave, the food that I’m cooking will also leave. Do you want that?”

Yixing’s stomach answered for him. Baekhyun just smirked again when Yixing wasn’t able to reply. It seems like he was really hungry that’s why his stomach is constantly making sounds.

“Just sit. I will prepare your meal.” He motioned Yixing to sit on the dining chair.

Yixing followed him.

After placing the two dishes that he cooked, Baekhyun also sat down on the dining chair. Yixing didn’t say anything and he just scooped some food. “I was bored in my office so I decided to just go home.” Baekhyun narrated. “When I was at home, my boredom didn’t go away that’s why I decided to visit you here. The gate was opened so I came inside.”

“I didn’t ask you to cook.”

“I know. But I want something to do. I was done cleaning your house so I decided to cook something in your kitchen. There, I cooked two dishes for you. Isn’t it delicious?”

“No.” Yixing answered.

“Really? You look like you’re forgetting how to properly breathe with how you inhaled my food.”

“So that I won’t taste it.” Yixing’s chopsticks touched the table when Baekhyun pulled all the food away from him.

“It’s not delicious, right? So don’t eat these. I’ll just throw these away.”

“There’s so many people starving and you’re just going to throw those out?”

“That’s why I’ll let those starving people eat the food that you rejected.”

“I didn’t reject your cooking.” Yixing pulled the food towards him. “Okay, your food is delicious.”

“You’re forced to—”

“No. Don’t say anything or I won’t be able to properly digest my food. If I had indigestion, I will throw you to a far place.”

“Really?” Baekhyun pulled the food away from him for the second time.

Yixing gave up. “Fine. The food is great. Can I eat now?”

Baekhyun grinned and returned the food to Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I would really like to apologize for not updating this story for quite a while. Things have been really busy at work and I barely have the time to write. Second, thank you for patiently waiting for this story to be updated. And lastly, have you all listened to Jongdae's latest song Beautiful Goodbye? That song was so beautiful and the music video is as beautiful as his voice. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrOrlhjIYVk
> 
> Thank you so much for the upvotes and comments. I will post a new chapter within this week to make up for the long time that I haven't updated :)


	4. Chapter Four

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Yixing said as he put his chopsticks down. “It doesn’t look like you do.”

“Why? How do I look?” Baekhyun asked.

“You look like an elephant.”

“What?”

“Elegant.” Yixing excused. “I said, you look elegant.”

“I heard you say ‘elephant’.”

Yixing just shrugged.

“My mom was a certified chef in Paris before she married my father. I have my knowledge of cooking because of her.” Baekhyun said. He saw Yixing’s eyes twinkled despite the glasses that the older is wearing that’s why he just let the man off the hook with his jibe earlier. Because he liked the way Yixing’s eyes glinted with suppressed mischief.

“So you like to cook, huh.”

“Not really, if I want to cook, then I will cook. Or, if I’m having a problem, cooking is my way to think of solutions to my problems. It worked every time. Many are happy as well because I give the food that I cook to charity institutions.”

“Is it really enough for the people in an institution?”

“If I feel like it, I cook for a bunch people. Like how the old ladies in the market cook food for their customers. I’m not contented if I cook just one dish, I have to cook as many dishes as possible. Minimum of three or four dishes. ”

“But these are few.” Yixing pointed at the two dishes on his table.

“Why? Can you finish all of that?”

“You just told me that you like to cook like what old ladies do on their food stand in the market. I was just asking.”

Baekhyun drank water first before answering Yixing. “I wanted to cook for you. For no other reason. That’s why it’s just two dishes. It’s because I don’t have any problems to think of.”

Yixing didn’t say anything else.

They just continued to eat quietly.

Baekhyun can’t help but think. He can’t believe that he and Yixing can be peaceful and even eat together on a table without bickering every second. The main reason why he keeps on coming back to the older man’s house is to seduce him. But with how the things are going, it seems like it’s just his excuse to go to his house. Yixing blatantly rejected him, right? It means that his plans on seducing him are not effective.

 _Ah, stop overthinking_. Baekhyun scolded himself. Why doesn’t he just let things be? If they are getting along together, fine. If not, it’s fine as well. No big deal. It’s tiring to overthink sometimes.

“All I have in my cupboard is canned goods and instant noodles. How did you get the ingredients for these?”

“My butler, Yongho ahjussi brought all the ingredients that I need to cook. Actually, these were still few because I gave some of the food that I cooked to him. He likes the food that I cook.” Baekhyun said proudly.

“There’s still someone whom you forced to eat your cooking.”

Baekhyun wasn’t able to grab Yixing’s plate away because the latter managed to pull it first. Then he looked at him, as if saying he wouldn’t lose to him for the third time. Baekhyun just let him be. Because he was getting affected by Yixing’s gaze.

Darn those eyes! Yixing was supposed to be a nerd. But it turns out that he is getting attracted to that nerd. Baekhyun shook his head. Yixing is supposed to be the one who should be attracted to him—not the other way around.

“Well, you’re also one of the people whom I was able to force to eat the food that I cooked.”

“Maybe.”

“What ‘maybe’? Just admit that you like my food. You almost finished it.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he’s imagining things but he saw the corner of Yixing’s lips go up. Did he smile? It’s difficult to confirm it. But it’s still okay if he’s just imagining things. He can still dream, at least.

“Can I ask you a question, Yixing?”

“Depends on the question.”

“About your work. That question is harmless.”

“Well, it’s just you who is harmful.”

“Why does someone like you exists on this planet?” Baekhyun asked, annoyed. “Maybe the reason why we’re not getting along together is because you’re displeasing, stuck-up, snob, and ill-tempered.”

“And you’re a nice guy?”

“I admit that sometimes I’m grumpy. But I’m not like you who seem to be looking for a fight every time.”

“If I act that way towards you, it’s your fault because you always annoy the hell out of me.”

“See? That’s why I’m talking about. You’re so ill-tempered.”

“I was just explaining.”

“You’re being grouchy.”

“Whatever. Just think whatever you want to think.” Yixing continued eating his food.

Baekhyun did the same. But he is still annoyed. Yixing can irritate the hell out of him with the blink of an eye.

“Oh, you’re getting annoyed again.” Yixing said. “Just relax, okay?”

And Yixing could calm his heart with just his words. What is his problem? “It’s because you’re always teasing me.” Baekhyun blamed.

“Okay.”

That was it. No one said sorry but he’s sure that they have already forgiven each other.

“I make music.”

“Huh?”

“I am a music producer.” Yixing looked up at him from his food. “You wanted to know my work, right? I work for an entertainment company called SM Entertainment. I make music for their artists. I think that’s good enough answer.”

Baekhyun smiled. Even if Yixing’s trying to be nice, he still shows how grumpy he is. But in all fairness, he is still a nice man. “Yixing?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have cousins around your age who are single and available?”

“What are you going to do with them?”

“Just answer me first. Do you have or not?”

“I have.”

“Good. Set me up for a date with them.”

“I don’t.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t have any cousins who are single and available.”

“But you just said—”

“It seems like you know more than me.”

Yixing was back to being his grumpy self. Baekhyun just frowned. He thought they will get along well because Yixing revealed some private information about him. Well, it’s not.

After a while, Yixing dialed someone on his phone. “Jackson, do you have a date tonight? Maybe you want to go on a date tonight? If it’s okay with you. Nah, he’s loud and he’s ugly. Okay.”

“Loud and ugly?” Baekhyun tightened his hold on his chopsticks. He’s ready to plunge it to Yixing’s face.

“Jackson said he’d be happy to take you out tonight.”

“Huh?”

Yixing shook his head. “Don’t say ‘huh’ over and over again. You really look stupid if you keep on saying that.”

“I… I have a date tonight?”

“Yes. Isn’t that what you asked for earlier? To introduce you to my cousin who is a playboy and insignificant? There, you will meet Jackson later.”

Baekhyun loosened his hold on his chopsticks. Yes, he will have a date exactly like how he asked for earlier. But why does it feel like he’s regretting it? Does he expect to date anyone beside Yixing’s cousins?  Baekhyun watched the guy in front of him. Yixing wasn’t his type. But he was… kind of expecting Yixing would recommend himself.

_Baekhyun, you’re going crazy._

“Ah… thanks.”

“Hmm.” Yixing just nodded and continued eating his food. “Good luck on your date later. Don’t scare my cousin. He’s a bit of a coward.”

“What do you think I am? A monster?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun kicked Yixing under the table.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun still doesn’t have an idea why he is standing outside the door of Yixing’s house. He just came back after his date with Yixing’s cousin and he’s supposed to rest at his home because it’s already close to midnight. But here he is, disturbing the older guy. He knocked on the front door. When the door opened and revealed Yixing’s eternally disheveled look, Baekhyun felt contented for the first time that night.

“Yes?” Yixing asked.

“Ask me about my date.”

“How was your date?”

He wasn’t expecting that Yixing will indulge him on his whim. He just laughed. “It was great. Jackson was such a gentleman. We went to a fancy restaurant and then we went clubbing the rest of the night. It was really fun having him. Thanks to you.”

“Uh-huh.”

 _That’s what you’ll say? You can’t even call that a reaction!_ Baekhyun said on his mind. “He asked me out again tomorrow night.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun just frowned. What was wrong with Yixing? He’s not even interested on what he is saying. Better yet, what was wrong with him? Why does he want to know Yixing’s reaction about his date tonight? Why will he care about what’s happening in his life?

“Are you done?” Yixing asked after a while. “If you won’t say anything else, just go home and rest. And I will go back to work. Good night.” Before Yixing can close his door, Baekhyun stopped him. Yixing’s eyebrows scrunched up in question. “Is there anything else that you would like to say?”

“How about you? You’re not going to say anything else besides ‘uh-huh’ and ‘okay’?”

“Baekhyun, that was your date. Why the hell would I care about it?”

He has a point. But he can’t really accept Yixing’s reaction. He’s annoyed with himself too. Because he cared about Yixing’s thoughts on his date. He just sighed. “You’re right. Why would you care about my date? I’m sorry for disturbing you. Good night.”

“Baekhyun?”

“I know. Why would I need to hear your opinion? The truth is, I still don’t know, Yixing. I just realized that I’m here knocking at your door instead of going straight home. Ah, whatever. Okay, let’s just let this slide and pretend this never happened. Bye.” Baekhyun’s about to head home when he heard Yixing speak.

“You’re safe.  I guess that’s… a good thing.”

Baekhyun looked at Yixing. “Maybe. Thanks.” _Argh!_

“Take care on your date tomorrow.”

“I will.” His footsteps are still heavy when he reached his home. His butler immediately welcomed him.

“Good evening, Mr. Byun.”

“I think I will have a boyfriend soon, Yongho ahjussi.” Baekhyun said sadly.

“That’s great news. But why does it feel that you’re grieving instead of being happy?”

“I don’t know too.”

He’s walking towards his couch when he looked at the direction of Yixing’s house. _That guy…_

“Maybe you’re feeling that way because your heart is going to the opposite direction.” The kind old man said.

Baekhyun looked at the old man and smiled. “You’re saying nonsense.”

The old man smiled back. “I thought you want an explanation to what you are feeling.”

“Just don’t tease me about Yixing again.”

“I didn’t say anything about Yixing.” The old man smiled at him with mirth on his eyes.

“Ah, whatever.” He almost laughed at his own stupidity. How can he put himself on the hot seat?  He just sighed and went straight to his room. Even his clueless butler was able to notice something about him and Yixing.

His phone suddenly ringed. When he saw that Jackson is calling, he didn’t answer the call. Instead, he just went inside his bathroom and peeled his clothes and soaked himself on his favorite lavender-scented bubble bath.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Baekhyun is busy reading several articles that his staff wrote for the special issue of their magazine that they will release next month when he noticed his fingers. His nails are getting long and he remembered the time when Yixing borrowed a nail clipper from a nearby salon and held his hand and cut the broken nail.

Ah, speaking of that guy. He didn’t see Yixing for a couple of days now. Things have been busy at work because they released a new magazine issue a few days ago. Now that he has free time, he can visit the older guy. But for now, he will try to finish reading the remaining articles left for their special issue magazine.

He looked at Viva Polo’s door when he heard the sound of wind chime that is attached to the door. Indication of someone entering the café restaurant. Baekhyun could feel his heart being overwhelmed with happiness when he saw Yixing come in. He was in his usual garb, minus the book. Maybe Yixing felt someone is looking at him so he glanced at Baekhyun’s direction.

His heart cannot stop beating so fast. He cannot help but smile at Yixing. That slowly faded when the man went to the counter to order instead of greeting him. Baekhyun instantly felt the rejection and sadness in his heart.

_What did I do? Why are you like that, Yixing?_

 Baekhyun doesn’t remember saying or doing anything that could make the older man upset because he wasn’t able to visit his house these past few days. It seems like he did something wrong even if he’s just minding his own business. But he didn’t do anything wrong. He’s ready to annoy Yixing again when the other guy sat down on the chair in front of him. His plan suddenly vanished out of thin air.

“Hey there, stranger.” Yixing said.

He’s in the middle of hating Yixing but just a single word—well, okay, maybe three words—his feeling of being annoyed at Yixing is suddenly gone. Darn it! Why are his feelings inconsistent towards the older guy? He should be mad at him. But why is he feeling giddy, excited, and feeling every other emotion out there? He’s just feeling that way when Yixing is beside him. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip.

“What do you need, Yixing?”

“I was waiting for you at my home. It’s been a few days yet you’re still not coming.”

“W-waiting for me?” Baekhyun’s spirit lifted.

“Yeah. You still haven’t got my payment for my clothes that you brought to the laundry shop.” Yixing noisily sipped his iced coffee mix. “Don’t you have any plans of getting it? It’s okay, I don’t refuse free stuff.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders dropped with what he just heard. He’s not complaining. He cannot think of anything to say to retort to Yixing. His mind just refused to work. He just stared at Yixing. Why does he always forgive him so easily even if he always make him upset?

“Okay, that’s just my treat.” Baekhyun said and placed his chin over his hand with his elbow propped on the table. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But I’m still worried. Especially because it seems like you are holding a grudge about it.”

“Whatever. It’s still my treat. If you want to pay, it’s your choice. But I’m not obligating you to pay.”

Baekhyun looked outside the glass wall and watched the residents of their condominium complex. Kids, parents, friends, lovers—everyone has a companion, has a partner. While him… He almost bumped his face on the table when Yixing unexpectedly swatted his arm.

“What the f—“ He almost cursed at Yixing but stopped when he remembered there are kids inside the café.

“It’s not good for the business if you’re looking gloomy. The unlucky spirits will inhabit this place.”

“The owner of this café is already rich. It’s not bad for his fortune to be reduced once in a while.” Baekhyun returned to his original position. “If you swipe my arm again, I will punch you.”

“You seem grumpy today.” Yixing quipped.

“You seem talkative today.”

Yixing just shrugged. “I have always been talkative. I’m just lazy to talk and talk constantly.”

“Or, maybe you just don’t want to talk to me.”

“Really? So, why am I wasting my time talking to you now?”

“Wasting time?” Baekhyun felt sad. Yixing thinks he’s just wasting his time when he talks to him. “If you’re just wasting your time, why don’t you just leave and let me on my own?”

Yixing didn’t answer him. But he still remained on his seat. “I heard about Jackson.” He said. “You went on a date twice.”

“I’m not his type.”

“That’s not what he said to me.”

Baekhyun just sighed. Even if he doesn’t want to tell Yixing how his date with Jackson went because of his disappointment that he is feeling right now, he knows that Yixing deserves to have an explanation. After all, he was the one who made an effort to find him a date. “I just don’t want to go out with him again. It’s pointless to continue our dates.”

“You’ve only gone out twice.”

“I know. I just know that nothing will happen even if we go out of dates for ten years.”

“You don’t like him?”

“I like him. But… I’m looking for something.”

“Like what?”

“Something. I just can’t point it out because I myself am not so sure.” _Plus this weird feeling that I have towards you._ Baekhyun wanted to add and stared at Yixing. He knew it was impossible but he could actually hear his heart thumping. He removed Yixing’s eyeglasses.

“What are you doing?” Yixing asked.

“I just want to know something.”

“And that is?”

“Why is it that every time I look at you, you become more handsome?” Baekhyun carded his fingers on Yixing’s messy hair. “Your hair is soft. I never imagined it this way…” Yixing didn’t even get angry or made a move to get away from him so he just continued feeling his soft hair with his fingers. There are still so many things that he didn’t know about him so he shouldn’t judge the older man based on what he is just seeing outside.

“Yixing, I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun tried to move his chair away from the table because he might do something embarrassing. Like kissing the hell out of Yixing for being just… him. “I easily judged you even though I didn’t know you that well. And I messed up your life for the simplest reason that wasn’t even your fault. I’m sorry. My life was just messed up because of my stupid love life. I’m sorry too for not entertaining your cousin whom you spent your time and effort in contacting just to go out on a date with me. I don’t even know what is happening to me. I’m looking for a man who will love me but I was the one who’s running away when they managed to go near me. I must be really crazy.”

“No, you’re not.” Yixing took back his eyeglasses from him and brushed up his hair. He inspected his eyeglasses but he didn’t put it back on.

Baekhyun’s fragile heart gave in an instant. He just let himself feel whatever weird feeling he has in his heart right now.

“So, you’re not going out with Jackson again?” Yixing asked.

“Huh?”

“I told you not to say ‘huh’ anymore.” Yixing bit his straw to suppress his smile. “You look stupid.”

_Darn! He looks so cute!_ “O-oh, okay.” And he felt good even with that thumping of his heart. Maybe because Yixing praised him. _Well, kind of praised him._

“Well?”

“Huh?”

Yixing smiled. Take note, he wasn’t even cracking a joke yet. Ah! He was so proud of himself. And he was just so into Yixing!

“Hey, look! The grumpy hermit of our neighborhood just smiled!”

“Wow, that’s so amazing!”

“Whose fault was that?”

“It was Baekhyun!”

“Finally! Baekhyun will have a love life! Yeah! I won!”

“Is he and Yixing the Hermit are a couple now? Yeah! I won as well!”

He and Yixing simultaneously looked at the people who were talking. And they noticed that they were being watched by everyone who is inside the café. It includes his friends Kyungsoo and his husband Chanyeol, and Sehun who is beside his fiancé Jongin. Everyone is smiling at them. It seems like the scene between him and Yixing was a great victory.

“You’re placing bet on us?” Baekhyun asked his friends Kyungsoo and Sehun who are exchanging money. The two just grinned at him. “You’re awful!”

 “At least, you’re still pleased.” Kyungsoo jibed.

“Shut up!” But they were right. Baekhyun can’t help but smile. “You’re still awful. All of you…”

“Just kiss already! Hurry up so that we can all go home!” His neighbors quipped.

Baekhyun just shook his head and turned to Yixing. “Just don’t mind them. They’re just bored.”

“I know.” Yixing stood up from his chair. “I have to go.”

“You’re going?”

“I still have work to do. See you around.” Yixing bid goodbye to the people inside the café who cannot hide their disappointment as well.

“I lost because there’s no kissing scene.”

“Me too.”

“They left us hanging.”

“There’s no happy ending if there’s no kissing scene. Baekhyun, you have to pounce on Yixing. Quick!”

Baekhyun just exaggeratedly frowned at the one who made that remark. His face was instantly covered in sadness as he watch Yixing’s figure walking away.

“Follow him.” Chanyeol encouraged. “Don’t just let Yixing hyung go away from you.”

“He’s right.” Kyungsoo seconded. “Or else others might take him.”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun scolded the younger.

“What? It’s true though. When my husband ran away from me, I followed him wherever he went. Look at us now, we’re happily married. No guts, no glory when it comes to love.” Kyungsoo looked at their neighbors. “Am I right?”

Their neighbors agreed.

“Whatever.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at them.

Sehun walked towards him. “Hyung, you’re the one who’s rushing to get a love life. There’s Yixing hyung already. Nerd but handsome. Smart and he looks like he has a good job.”

“He’s a music producer.” Jongin commented. “He doesn’t just have a good job, it was profitable as well.”

“Really?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah. My company had a partnership with SM Entertainment for endorsement last month. That’s when I found out he’s the one responsible for the hit songs of EXO and basically other groups in their agency.”

Some of the teenagers quietly screamed  at the mention of the most famous boy group in South Korea. They all looked amazed.

“So, Baekhyun, what else are you waiting for? Go ahead, follow Yixing. Don’t let him go away.”

“Kyungsoo, it’s not that easy.”

“What’s so hard with that?”

“I’m not his type.”

“And you believed it?”

“Of course. Yixing wouldn’t lie when it comes to things like that.”

“He’s shy. He would always lie when it comes to his feelings.”

A couple of people smiled and looked away when they heard those words. Based on their reaction, it sparked a little hope in his heart.

“It doesn’t really matter if he likes you or not.” Kyungsoo said. “What matters is do you have feelings for him?”

Baekhyun cannot answer. Does he really like Yixing? Is that enough for him to follow their advice and go after the man? He smiled. Yeah, he liked Yixing. That’s why he stood up and went out of the café.

“You can do it, Baekhyun!”

“Good luck!”

“Yes! I won!”

“Me too! Yay!”

Baekhyun just laughed while walking towards the direction where Yixing went. The encouragement from the people inside Viva Polo greatly helped him. He felt giddy and excited. He can feel the loud thumping of his heart. It’s the first time that he felt that way. Before, when he see a man that he likes, he will approach them and introduce himself and the excitement and adrenaline will be gone. But this time it’s different. Yixing is different. The longer that he knows the man, the greater the excitement that he feels. He cannot stop the curiosity that he feels for the most elusive member of their neighborhood.

But the most beautiful thing that happened when he met Yixing is that he realized that he is not a shallow person. That he can look past someone’s appearance. He knows that he liked Yixing not because of his appearance. What he liked about the guy is… well he doesn’t know yet. It seems weird but he feels that way. He’s not sure what’s with Yixing that managed to attract him. He just likes him. Period.

When he’s passing by the playground, he came across three children who were running around. The two boys were the sons of the owner of the condominium complex and the president of their homeowners association, Leeteuk. While the other girl is the daughter of the actor Choi Minho who also lives in their neighborhood.

“Did you see Yixing pass by here?” he asked the children.

The three stopped running and looked at him intently. Then they looked at each other.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. It seems like the kids are hesitating whether they would answer him or not. “I will treat you chocolate brownies at Viva Polo if you tell me where Yixing went.”

The kids’ eyes shone.

_Bingo!_ “Well?”

“There.” The three children pointed at three different directions. The other boy even pointed at the sky.

“Where?” Baekhyun asked again.

The three looked at each other again.

“Should we tell him?” One of the two boys said.

“No.” The other boy said. “He will get angry.”

“Yeah. He will get angry when we say that we saw Uncle Yixing with another girl.”

“There’s… someone with Yixing?” Baekhyun felt that his gut was punched at what he heard.

“Oh, no! You made mister sad, Lucas!”

Baekhyun just looked at Lucas. There’s no trace of regret on his cute face. Baekhyun felt something heavy on his chest. Yixing was with another woman.

“They went there.” The little girl said and pointed at the direction heading towards the main road.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled at them. He walked towards the opposite direction.

“You won’t follow him?”

He looked at the children. “No, I won’t. Thank you for your help. Go ahead, you can continue playing.”

“But you’re sad, mister.”

Baekhyun just gave them a forced smile and continued walking towards the direction of his home. “No, I don’t like him enough to follow him.” He said to himself. “But why is that… I’m feeling so sad?”


	6. Chapter Six

Baekhyun was able to glimpse at all the shows on the television but he doesn’t stop changing channels. He just finished cleaning Yixing’s house. That’s why he is trying to watch television right now.

“If you want to destroy my television, you can just grab a chair and smash it.” Yixing sat beside him on the couch and watched television. “You hate the world today, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun stilled for a while because of Yixing’s sudden appearance. He was able to quickly collect himself. Of course it’s Yixing’s house so he can appear whenever and wherever he likes. He was still the trespasser. Baekhyun pressed the buttons of the poor remote control with a little bit of force. “I’m just tired. I was just resting for a while.”

“I see.”

“Where is your girlfriend?”

“Went home already.”

Baekhyun just bit his lips. Then what the kids have said is true, Yixing went home with his girlfriend. Because of so much frustration that he is feeling, Baekhyun wasn’t able to stay still at his house. He had to do something. And he knew he could only set his mind at peace again after he had gone to Yixing’s house and had done something, like cleaning and cooking. He managed to calm himself a bit that’s why he managed to sit on his couch and slowly destroy—or rather watch on Yixing’s television.

 _Yixing has a girlfriend already_. That’s what his mind has been repeating for the past few minutes. At the corner of his eyes, he can see Yixing put earphones on his phone and he just went on with changing channels of Yixing’s television.

“If you’re tired, then why do you keep on cleaning my house? What do you even gain in doing it?” Yixing asked.

“Nothing. I just want to clean.” Baekhyun looked at Yixing. “Maybe if I’m at your house, I can relax. Especially when I’m doing something.”

“You’re just making things hard for yourself.”

“Just let me, okay? It’s me who’s having a hard time and not you.”

“Whatever. It’s in favor to me anyway. My house is cleaned and I have meals for free.” Yixing placed both of his earphones on his ears and chose a song to be played.

Baekhyun turned the volume up and faced Yixing. “I’m handsome said my friends and my colleagues.” Baekhyun said in gritted teeth. “I know how to cook. I just don’t know how to wash clothes but at least, I know a decent laundry shop. I’m also good, thoughtful, and sweet. I have a good educational and family background. And I like you, damn it! What else is lacking, huh?”

Yixing is just staring at him, puzzled. It seems like he can’t hear anything that he just said because of the loud volume of his music, plus the noise coming from the television. That’s why he gathered courage in talking to Yixing like that.

“And you, why didn’t you tell me that you have a girlfriend already? Did you know that it is difficult having feelings for you? My head hurts. Now my heart is hurting as well. Of all the men here in this planet, why do I have to like you? I just like you, though. I’m not even in love with you. But why do you confuse me this much?” Yixing just remained staring at him. “And you should have been the one attracted to me, not the other way around. You’re so annoying!”

After he stared at Yixing for a long time, he turned his gaze back on the television. Baekhyun started to be annoyed at himself. After he blurt out everything he feels, it turns out that he is at fault and not Yixing. It wasn’t older man’s fault that Baekhyun fell on his charms. Yixing didn’t force him to like him so there’s no one to blame but himself.

“Argh. I’m really frustrated. Why did God gave me this man?” Baekhyun looked up the ceiling. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m just asking a question.”

He’s always failing when it comes to love. There are men who came in his life but it’s either he didn’t had any feelings to them or they like someone else. Just like this guy beside him. Yixing is one of the men who came into his life but he cannot love him.

Baekhyun sighed. “Okay, let’s stop this madness. If there’s no guy meant for me, then fine. It’s not as if it would be the end of the world. I can do many things even if I don’t have a boyfriend. In fact, maybe I can do so much more if I’m alone. I can be a volunteer at UNICEF or at the World Wildlife Fund because I love animals. I could travel the world and help a lot of people.”

As for growing old, he wouldn’t have to worry about that. There are many institutions all over South Korea that takes care of old people. He’ll just stay in one of those places. It’s sad but he should accept that not everyone have someone destined to them. If he won’t accept that, then he would never be contented in life.

Baekhyun looked at Yixing. The older guy is just looking at him with his earphones jammed on his ears. There’s still that nagging feeling in his heart. Oh well, Baekhyun could get used to the fact that he would be alone for the rest of his life, just like the way he got used to his feelings for Yixing.

“Did you hear what I said?” Baekhyun asked. He didn’t get any reaction from Yixing. “I won’t explain it anymore. You deal with it yourself.”

Yixing moved. He removed his earphones and placed the one on his ear. “Just relax, okay?” He said.

That’s when he realized that Yixing didn’t hear everything that he said. The rock music playing on his phone is so loud. Baekhyun just sighed. He lied down on the couch. There was a warm liquid building at the side of his eyes. He closed his eyes to stop the tears to fall from his eyes.

“Why couldn’t I just fall for a normal guy?” He softly asked.

The music stopped. Then a classical piano music replaced the rock music that he was listening to. He looked at Yixing. He seemed to know what he wanted to ask when he answered.

“People just have different taste in music. Classical music is one of the things that I like to listen to.” Yixing lowered the volume of his phone. The music became a soothing sound in his ear. “Try to relax once in a while, Baekhyun.”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun closed his eyes again. “Maybe I should really relax. I’m getting tired with what I am doing.”

“Good.”

“Yixing? What’s your type in a person?” Another pang of pain stabbed his heart. “Why do I even ask you that? You already have a girlfriend. I’m so stupid.” Baekhyun tried to laugh at his own question. He felt something touched his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw Yixing brushing his thumb against his cheeks.

“You’re really weird when you’re tired, you easily cry.”

“I’m not crying. I’m just tired.” Baekhyun denied.

“Here.” Yixing removed the earbud on his ear and placed it on one of Baekhyun’s ear. “It seems like classical music makes you relaxed.”

“I don’t want—”

“Just relax here until you want, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun forgets why his heart was protesting when Yixing gently caressed his cheek. Was it just his imagination or did Yixing actually looked at him like he adored him? But before he could asses that any further, Yixing averted his gaze and adjusted the volume of his phone for him. Then he turned off the television and left him in the living room. Baekhyun closed his eyes and let sleep envelop him.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun woke up because of a melodious music. He felt so good. It feels like he had a good rest. A very good one. But even if his whole system is awake, he still doesn’t feel the need to get up. He still wanted to feel that warm and soft thing enveloping him.

Warm and soft thing? He opened his eyes and he’s in an unfamiliar place. He’s in another room. He glanced at that thing at the side of the room. It is Yixing. He’s in front of his laptop and busy with pressing the keys of his keyboard. He stared at him. The feeling he had for Yixing was still there. Maybe it won’t be gone. Or if it did, it will take a long time to do so.

Yixing must’ve felt his presence so he turned to look at him.

“Oh, you’re already awake.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun sat on the bed. “I didn’t know I fell asleep. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yixing motioned at his bedroom using the pencil that he is holding. “I don’t have a guest room that’s why I brought you here. I saw you’re not comfortable sleeping on the couch.”

“Ah… thanks.”

Yixing put down his pencil and took the tray that is placed on the table. Baekhyun was surprised when Yixing brought the tray to him. Breakfast in bed? Yixing must’ve seen his reaction. “You did a lot here in my house. You cleaned, did my laundry and cooked for me. I’m not dumb to not appreciate what you did for me. This is the least thing I can do to compensate for that.”

“I didn’t ask for any payment for everything that I’ve done.”

“I know.” Yixing fixed the utensils on the tray. “Eat. Finish it all.”

“I’m on a diet.”

Yixing looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “I made an effort cooking that. `You see this?” Yixing raised a hand where gauze on his index finger can be seen. “It’s been a long time since I had a wound because of a knife. And it’s because I wanted to make you breakfast. Then you will say you’re on a diet? Argh.” Yixing almost pulled his hair out of frustration and went back in front of his laptop.

Baekhyun looked at the tray. It has a glass of orange juice, three slices of bread, fried egg, fried sausages, fried bacon and _gaji bokkeum_ , a stir-fried eggplant side dish.

“Why is there an eggplant?” He asked. It’s a bit unusual to serve an eggplant side dish for breakfast.

Yixing looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“I was just asking…”

“Just eat your food, okay?” He turned off the music. “Finish everything. Especially the eggplant.”

A lulling music that put him to sleep, a comfortable bed, and now, breakfast in bed. Baekhyun wants to think that Yixing prepared it all for him. He cannot help but smile. There’s no other person who did it for him before just like what Yixing did to him. His heart softened for the older guy again.

“Thanks for this.” He started eating, with so much grace just so he could fully appreciate the taste of the food.

“It’s been a while since you last came here.” Yixing asked after a while. “You became fed up of coming here?”

Baekhyun looked up at Yixing. “I was just busy with the magazine. We were chasing a deadline last week so I stayed at my office frequently.”

“Ah…”

“Did you miss me?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but ask. He wiggled his eyebrows at Yixing.

“I was just asking. Did you hear anything that I was looking for you?”

 _This man is such a snob_. Baekhyun pouted. But it’s okay. Yixing is taking care of him now. He could forgive him.

“I missed your cooking.” Yixing said.

“What?” Baekhyun almost choked with what he heard.

“I didn’t miss you. But I missed your cooking.” Yixing turned his attention on his laptop again.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun almost leaped out of joy. He felt as if his heart was fed with thousands of chocolates that’s why it’s crazily beating right now. He easily felt joy when he is with Yixing. His words are enough to satiate his heart. Still munching on a strip of bacon, he went to Yixing’s side. He is busy with making melodies and mixing beats and rhythms.

“That sounds good. Is that your new work?” He asked.

“No. I just finished making a new album for a boy group and I already sent it to SM. I’m just spending my free time. Did you finish your food?” Yixing looked up at him.

 “Huh? Oh, yes. You’re good at frying. It tastes good.” Baekhyun placed a whole strip of bacon in his mouth.

“I know that you’re good at cooking so don’t mock me. Just be thankful that I fed you.”

“Yixing, chill out. I was just kidding. Breathe out.” Baekhyun playfully slapped his shoulders.

Instead of following his advice, Yixing just pulled the leg of a chair and motioned him to sit down on it. And Baekhyun was more than willing to oblige. “You want to try making music?”

“Even if I wanted to, I don’t know how.”

“That’s why I’m teaching you.” Yixing held out a box of tissue to him. “Since you don’t want to stop with teasing and bugging me.”

Baekhyun took the tissue paper and wiped the oil from the bacon off his fingers. It’s a miracle that Yixing is inviting him to be close to him that’s why he won’t waste the opportunity. He wants to be with Yixing for a long time.

“No, thanks. I’ll just watch you. Wait, did you make the lyrics of that song as well?”

 “Yeah.” Yixing continued playing with a small electric keyboard at the side of his laptop. “This title track debuted number two on all charts and the album ranked first on the physical sales charts.”

“Really? Wow! You’re so amazing.”

“Not really. I will accept that I’m amazing if my songs ranked number one.”

“Wow, that’s a bit… arrogant.”

“I was just saying the truth.”

Baekhyun turned at the laptop screen. “Well, even if I don’t listen to music that much, I can say that you did an amazing job. The rhythm is catchy and the lyrics make me feel good. The chorus part is amazing as well. It’s not a surprise that you don’t go out on daylight very much. You spend so much time creating great music like this.”

“Not really.” Yixing cleared his throat. There’s a hint of redness tinged on his cheeks.

“Don’t be ashamed.” Baekhyun pressed a finger on Yixing’s side. He jolted that’s why he laughed. Oh, so Yixing is ticklish.

“Stop that.” Yixing chided.

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Not smiling for a whole day. Isn’t your head hurting?”

“No.”

“How about your cheeks, it doesn’t get any stiff neck?”

Yixing looked like he saw a foreign object with the way he was looking at him. “How can a person’s cheek will get a stiff neck?”

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. “Yixing, I told you to chill out. You know.” He reasoned. “Just take a deep breath.”

“Stop it. You look stupid.”

He laughed. “You don’t want me to look stupid?”

“You look smart and elegant. Looking stupid doesn’t suit you.”

“Concerned?” He asked, grinning at Yixing.

“No. Troubled.”

He laughed again. Yixing is really something else. He can easily make him laugh with his simple remarks, which is intended to tease him. Well, sorry to say that Yixing’s teases don’t affect him in any way. He doesn’t know when his behavior towards Yixing changed. Before, he is ready to clock his face when he is just lightly teasing him. But now, it seems like he made sure to laugh and smile every time the older guy is around. His day is also not complete when he doesn’t see him. Or when he isn’t thinking about him.

Yixing had a huge impact in his life without him noticing. But it’s okay. He’s happy and that’s the most important thing. Even if he doesn’t get Yixing’s attention, he’s contented with that.

“You became quiet.” Yixing said. “You’re still hungry?”

“No, there are still some egg and sausages left. I’ll just eat it.”

“Do you really have to mention the egg and sausages?”

“Why?”

“Nothing.”

Baekhyun thinks for a while. What is wrong with egg and sausage? When he cannot think of any answer, he just shrugged. He looked at Yixing’s face. He really couldn’t get enough of that face. “Yixing?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you always wearing your eyeglasses? You can just use contact lenses.”

“Contact lenses are high maintenance. It’s difficult to remove and put on. Unlike these glasses that I’m wearing.”

“But you cannot show your face.”

“You’re the only one complaining.”

Come to think of it, he learned to like Yixing’s grumpiness. Baekhyun brought his face closer to Yixing and gently blew at his ear. He turned to him. Baekhyun just smiled at him. “Just relax, hmm?” Then he kissed Yixing’s cheek and bailed out.

His smile is as wide as an elephant while he is leaving Yixing’s house. He wants to scream and brag to everyone that he just kissed the most handsome guy on this planet. But in the end, he just kept it to himself. He wants to keep that special moment in his heart without everyone knowing about it.

Memories like that should be kept in her heart. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I updated this just now. :( Thank you for supporting my story even if I seldom updates :)


	7. Chapter Seven

“Hi.” A man greeted Baekhyun.

“Hello.” Baekhyun greeted back. He smiled at the man.

“I’m just new here in the neighborhood. I’m Kim Jongdae.” The man extended his hand.

“Byun Baekhyun.” He accepted the man’s hand and shook it.

“Ah, are you going somewhere? Am I bothering you?”

“Yeah… kind of.” Baekhyun was about to go to Yixing’s house when Jongdae bothered him. But he is in a good mood right now so he will entertain him for a bit. He’s in front of Yixing’s house anyways so he can talk to Jongdae for a while. Yixing is just inside his house.

“Really? I’m so sorry if I bothered you. I just couldn’t let the chance to meet you pass.” Jongdae pointed at the nearest building near them. “I live there. I saw you yesterday when you passed by. I’m sorry if I’m too nosy. I admit I’m kinda attracted to you. And I want to know more about you. Is it safe to ask if I can invite you to dinner tonight?”

 _Wow! This man is so fast!_ But he wants to admit that he is flattered that Jongdae personally approached him. At least he is a gentleman and is careful with his words. He seems so nice. And good-looking as well.

“Well…” Baekhyun is about to turn Jongdae down when he glanced at Yixing’s house. And the said owner is coming out of his house. He’s with a beautiful woman. Baekhyun’s heart is already eaten by jealousy. Was it his girlfriend? Baekhyun knows that Yixing has a girlfriend but he isn’t expecting to see her. He must be stupid for forgetting that Yixing has a girlfriend already. But what can he do? He’s very happy when he is with Yixing. It was enough to make him forget he shouldn’t be loving Yixing anymore.

 _Oh, my god._ He just realized something that he keeps on denying himself—that he was in love with Yixing. If it wasn’t for that woman that he saw, Baekhyun wouldn’t realize his feelings for Yixing.

Yixing looked at his direction. And just like before, Baekhyun cannot see any reaction from his face. And his heart was like broken into million pieces when Yixing didn’t even throw him a second glance while he was walking away with that beautiful woman. And just like before, he wasn’t able to do anything but to look at Yixing’s retreating form.

“Baekhyun? Are you okay?” Jongdae called.

“Yeah.” He answered softly. He tried to toughen himself in front of Jongdae. “Yeah, I’m alright!”

“Hmm… I guess that’s the one who already owns your heart, huh! He’s such a lucky guy.”

Baekhyun neither confirmed nor denied Jongdae’s words.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nodded and smiled sadly.

“I know we just met today but I don’t want to see you sad, Baekhyun.”

“Sorry. I can’t help but be sad.” He gave out a deep sigh. “It’s so hard to fall in love, right? There’s so much that you need to do and sacrifice for you to be happy. It’s so annoying.”

“Well, happiness is a choice. And love is a risk. Would you take the risk of going out with me?” Jongdae smiled at him.

“Jongdae…” Baekhyun tried to find a way to make his heart cheer up a bit. But he cannot do something bad such as using other people to make his broken heart feel better. “I’m sorry. I’m still in love with Yixing. I know that the easiest way to forget heartbreak is to find someone new. I cannot do that now. And I don’t want to force myself to forget him. I don’t… I don’t want to forget Yixing.”

“It’s okay. You’re right. I cannot force you to forget the man you love. But please, don’t deny yourself of loving again if ever you and Yixing didn’t end up together.”

“Thanks. I’ll remember that.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s your problem?” Sehun asked Baekhyun.

“Sehun, don’t ask Baekhyun about his problem. He might make us pay when he already paid for the three of us here at the spa.” Kyungsoo said.

Sehun and Kyungsoo are still arguing while they are in the massage area of that spa lounge. He called his two best friends after he and Jongdae parted ways. He was so sad and he knew he needed his best friends to cheer him up a little. Or maybe he just wants his friends who are noisy to make him momentarily forget what happened earlier.

“I’m in love.” Baekhyun said later. “With Yixing,”

“Yeah, we already know that.” Kyungsoo nonchalantly said.

“So, what is your problem? It seems like it’s the end of the world with the way you talk.”

Baekhyun looked at the both of them from the other side of the room. “You knew I’m in love with Yixing?”

“Of course.” Sehun answered. “You’re always talking about that man when we are meeting up together. There wasn’t a time when you didn’t talk about him. We’re sick of hearing his name coming out of your mouth every second.”

“And duh, you’re always at his house.” Kyungsoo seconded. “Our neighborhood is small for you to hide his feelings for him. We all know how you like good-looking people. Well Yixing is an exception because you cannot see how handsome he is at first. But you, you were the only one who was able to see his hidden asset. Only stupid people will not notice your feelings for Yixing.”

“So… everyone knows? Really?”

“You know what, Baekhyun. If I can reach you, I will smack you in the head.” Kyungsoo said.

“So what’s your problem with Yixing?” Sehun asked. “Are you pregnant? Is that even a problem? Then we should be throwing a party.”

“That’s impossible.” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly.

“I know, duh. I just want to tease Baekhyun hyung.”

But he remained sad. “Yixing has a girlfriend.”

Both of his friends stilled. Well, it’s just for a while because they already have their opinions spilling out of their mouths.

“It’s just a girlfriend. It’s nothing.” Sehun said.

“Yeah, just worry if she is his wife. Or even if that woman is Yixing’s wife, you don’t have to worry as well. What is the use of divorce here in South Korea, right?” Kyungsoo seconded.

“Or we can just hire someone to kill the woman. Yixing will be a widower in an instant.”

His best friend suggested more things. But he knows that they are just trying to cheer him up and they don’t really have plans of doing everything that they have suggested. His friends just love to exaggerate.

“Yixing loves that woman. I don’t have any reason to ruin their happiness.” Baekhyun said, defeated.

“You’re so dramatic. I’m gonna throw this candle at you.”

“Why?!” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo.

“You’re so annoying. Instead of fighting for your feelings for Yixing, you are succumbing yourself to sadness. We are in the modern world now. You can do everything that you want, just as long as you’re not violating any laws.” Kyungsoo lectured.

“To put it simply, my friend, stop sulking and do something to get the man that you love. So what if he has a girlfriend? You’re in love so they cannot do anything about that. All is fair in love and war, hyung. Go grab your right to do that. Don’t let the man you love get away from you without you doing anything.” Sehun advised.

“Sehun’s right. Look at me and him. We weren’t able to get the men that we love if we didn’t do anything. The thing is, if you fall in love, you have to make all the necessary moves to make that elusive ‘happy ending’ come true. There’s a huge possibility that he will reject you because you don’t know how he feels. But don’t let destiny do all the work. You have to work for it. At times like this, the words ‘if it’s not meant to be, then it’s not meant to be’ won’t do you any good. Why? You didn’t do anything. You can only say that if you did everything and yet you still didn’t get the man that you love. That’s the only time you give up.”

“I’m not giving up, Kyungsoo. It’s just that… he’s in love with someone else. I don’t have anything to fight for in the first place.” That reality is just sad. But he has to accept it. Well, he managed to make Yixing happy even if it’s just for a while. Yixing had been his inspiration since the day he had the chance to know the real Yixing.

“So, you’re just going to be like that? You won’t do anything?”

“Kyungsoo, I can fight for Yixing if I can see even an ounce of his feelings towards me. But there’s none.” Baekhyun sighed. “I just thought that maybe I am destined to be single forever.”

“Baekhyun hyung!” Sehun scolded him.

“What? What’s wrong with being single?”

“Really? Single? You’re so eager to have a steady boyfriend but now you’re saying that it’s okay for you to be single forever?”

“I know I looked like a shallow person because of my lifestyle but I am an understanding person. I can accept my fate if I’m really destined that no man will ever like me.”

“Oh, come on. Yixing is just one of the many people whom you can love. There are so many men in this world.  Just wait until you’re fifty to give up on love.”

“I’ve been waiting for that special guy in my life. Now that he’s here, we cannot be together. I don’t have any choice but to just go on with my life. Anyway, it’s been fun running after that thing called ‘love’. It’s okay for me that I was able to give my heart to an amazing man. No regrets here. I’m happy that I fell in love with Yixing.”

His friends didn’t say anything. But he knows that they weren’t able to accept his decision.

“Oh, I was able to pass my application form to UNICEF and WWF.”

“You’re doing wrestling?” Sehun asked.

“No, dummy. It’s World Wildlife Fund, not World Wrestling Federation.”

“What will you do there?” Sehun probed.

“I will do volunteer work. I just thought that even if I wasn’t able to get married, I can dedicate my life in saving the planet. I’m such a genius, right?” Baekhyun answered.

“You’re insane.” Sehun threw a pillow at him.

“How about your job at the magazine when you’re leaving?”

“There are so many amazing and talented editors here in South Korea.  It won’t be a problem.”

“How about your monthly spa sessions?” Sehun asked. “Your skincare routine? Monthly visits to your dermatologist and other means of pampering that you are used to? Hyung, there are no spas in the jungle.”

“What do you think of me? I won’t be able to live without a fashion magazine by my side?”

“Yes.” Sehun and Kyungsoo answered together.

“Well, I can prove you otherwise.”

“All because your heart is broken by Yixing?” Kyungsoo shook his head disapprovingly.

“Don’t blame Yixing. You should even thank him because if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t realize my other calling.”

“You’re just running away from your heartache.”

Baekhyun went silent. His silence was his way of admitting that Kyungsoo was right. “Yeah, well, if I am running away, it’s better that I get something out of it. At least I can do something for our planet.”

Kyungsoo and Sehun shook their heads. Even if they try to convince him, he wouldn’t change his mind. He would leave the country the moment those two organizations called him.

“But Baekhyun hyung, don’t just give up. Maybe one of these days something will change.”

Baekhyun just smiled at Sehun. He doesn’t feel anything heavy in his heart. He was able to experience love and it was enough for him. He can go on with his life. Now, what can he give Yixing to thank him for being a part of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry for updating this story just now. And ending it with a sad chapter 😢 As you have noticed, I introduced a new character which is Jongdae. I chose him because I totally fell in love with him when I saw him on EXplOration in Manila last August 24. He was so beautiful and so ethereal in personal. I had a firsthand experience of being enamoured by his beauty because he stared at me for a solid 5 seconds (I was at the VIP standing section and I was really close at the stage) when they were performing Growl. So yeah, imagine how I went bananas that night. 😂😂😂 Oh, and Happy SeKai Day ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1382851


End file.
